Beside you
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Regalo para: Aru97 •A Toph se le salieron las lágrimas y su garganta se apretó. No quería que se fuera. No ahora, que tenían años juntos y sus hijas eran mayores, porque ella se quedaría sola. Lo necesitaba a él. Sólo a él. •Fic creado para el reto Amigo Invisible 2014-15 del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"


_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, menos las peticiones de mi Amigo Invisible ni su temática._

_Este fic participa en el reto: Amigo Invisible 2014-15 del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"_

¡Hola a todos y feliz navidad/año nuevo atrasado! He aquí el regalo para mi AI quien es… ¡Aru97!

Fue bastante difícil, en especial porque no le veo el rating M, y sé que lo querías así pero soy una tonta principiante y no sé escribir fics de ese rating así que… por lo menos espero que te guste, y lamento muchísimo no haberlo hecho M como querías. Tuve complicaciones y ya que nunca he escrito algo M, por lo menos el T es algo muy cercano, ¿no? Pero bueh, ¡disfrútalo! Está sacado del horno con mucho amor ;3

* * *

><p>•<em>Beside you<em>_•_

* * *

><p>Toph se levantó con pesadez de la cama.<p>

Sintió el calor del sol a través de las ventanas perforándole la espalda y un gruñido perezoso salió de sus labios.

Salió de la habitación y buscó vagamente un vaso de agua. Estaba tan somnolienta que por accidente se le cayó un vaso de vidrio al suelo, quebrándose por completo.

Masculló una maldición y en cuestión de segundos llegó su hija Lin a socorrerla.

—Madre, ¿estás bien? ¿Te cortaste? ¿Te…?

—Calla, Lin; y recoge esto que tengo que ir con…

Lin la calló golpeando con un puño la mesa.

—Has estado toda la noche con Sokka desde que llegó hace una semana y no has dormido nada—le reprochó la Jefa de Policía a Toph—. Recuerda que ya estás en tus últimos años de vida y dejar de dormir es perjudicial para tu salud—Toph iba a quejarse pero Lin continuó—. Sé que eres una roca y tienes una resistencia fuerte a todo, pero estás… anciana, ¿de acuerdo?

Toph apoyó el codo en la mesa y bufó: —Lo sé, Linny, no me lo recuerdes. Suficiente tengo con sentirme una maldita pasa—resopló la maestra tierra—. Ahora quítate del camino para que esta pobre anciana ciega pueda estar con su mejor amigo que está por morir—le pidió con sequedad a su hija, y Lin no se inmuto.

—Te dije que no. Limpiaré esto y te irás a bañar, comerás algo y luego estarás con él, ¿entendido? Recuerda que Katara también lo cuida y…

—Sokka es mi mejor amigo, él jamás me abandonó desde que lo conozco o tengo uso de razón, y se lo debo—Toph llevó su cara hacia la de Lin, con la intención de intimidar a su hija, y sin bajar el tono de seguridad que siempre mostraba cuando algo se trataba del ex-consejal—. Se lo debo por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Lin.

Lin suspiró. Sabía de la enorme amistad y el fuerte lazo que unía a su madre con su –para ella– padrastro. Nadie nunca pudo separarlos. Y ella no sería capaz de hacerlo, y ahora menos que el guerrero estaba débil de salud, y toda la familia se turnaba para cuidarlo y velar por sus últimas horas de vida. El turno de su madre era en la noche, ya que Sokka se hospedaba en su casa; a petición de él.

Toph caminó hacia el baño haciendo caso a su hija, pero procuró no tardarse en nada.

Lin limpió los vidrios rotos y los depositó en la basura. Le sirvió a su madre un vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesa, y otro, fue a llevárselo a Sokka.

**~o~**

**.**

Toph, a pesar de estar en una edad avanzada que requería el recurrente aseo personal, continuaba odiando la hora de bañarse.

Seguía diciendo que su capa de tierra la mantenía saludable, pero al comenzar a toser por tanto polvo en ella, Lin no la deja estar con la capa de tierra por más de cinco horas, y la obligaba a bañarse al menos tres veces al día.

Ya en la bañera, sintiendo el agua retirarle las impurezas del día anterior, se le resbaló una lágrima.

Se la limpió rápidamente, pero luego cayeron más.

Ella no podía evitar llorar un poco desde que llegó Sokka a su hogar. Lloraba en secreto, muchas veces mientras dormía con él cuidándolo, y él la consolaba.

Sokka se estaba muriendo. Y ella no podía hacer nada.

Sus problemas siempre los echaba a un lado restándole importancia o solucionándolos con rocas y golpes, pero este; le consumía el alma, le quitaba la vida a ella también y le partía el corazón.

La hora de Sokka estaba llegando, y la dejaría sola. Y él le había prometido que se irían juntos…

Toph le dio un manotazo al agua.

¿Por qué él tenía que irse? ¿Por qué no se iba ella? ¿Ella? Ella ya tenía muchos años, era la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, sus hijas ya eran adultas y no la necesitaban, y su cuerpo se degastaba más y más… pero Sokka…

Sokka tenía tres años más que ella, era de más altura, y había viajado por el mundo más que ella, hizo más esfuerzo físico… y su cuerpo no soportó más…

Cuando Sokka llegó siendo sostenido por los hijos de Katara y ella envuelta en lágrimas, Toph presintió lo peor. Y escuchó su corazón romperse cuando Katara no pudo explicar lo que pasaba por las lágrimas y Sokka dijo:

—_Me estoy muriendo._

Toph había gritado que no bromeara, aunque ella sabía que era cierto; él no mintió. Eso fue lo que le rompió más el corazón y hasta los huesos, si era posible.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, por recordar eso y recordar lo feliz que era con Sokka y saber que él se iría de un momento a otro.

Al recordar también como comenzó todo, dio otro manotazo al agua llorando.

Hace varios años, cuando Lin tenía 6 años y Su había nacido, Sokka le pidió a Toph que le dijera quién era el padre de Su, porque hace nueve meses ellos pasaron juntos una noche de aventura desenfrenaday quería estar seguro. Pero Toph no le quiso decir.

Entonces, tras varias súplicas y gritos, Toph le declaró a Sokka lo que él ya presentía:

— _¡Sí, idiota! ¡Suyin es tu hija! ¿Feliz? ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Es tu hija después de nuestra aventura de hace nueve meses! ¡Es tuya y déjame en paz!_

Desde ese entonces, Sokka se declaró tutor de Suyin también y la cuidaba con Toph, y una noche mientras las niñas dormían Sokka le declaró a Toph lo que sentía.

Toph sonrió, porque esa noche, fue otra _aventura sin control_.

**~o~**

**.**

Sokka comenzó a toser y Lin suspiró a su lado. Sokka estaba muy pálido, tanto que su piel morena ahora era blanca, tosía mucho y hasta botaba un poco de sangre, sus huesos eran débiles, estaba muy delgado y no comía nada. Su vejez, ya notoria por sus canas y piel arrugada, se lo estaba llevando muy rápido.

Lin observó triste como su padrastro cerraba los ojos con fuerza al toser y sus manos temblaban. Ella sabía que él no quería irse aún, y menos dejar a Toph. Él mismo se lo dijo hace tres noches:

—_Lin, no quiero irme…—tosió un poco y Lin le apretó la mano—. No quiero dejar a Toph… le prometí que nos iríamos juntos…—tosió y se rió un poco—. Ella me matará si rompo esa promesa…_

Lin no pudo evitar reírse un segundo, pues, aún muriéndose Sokka no dejaba los chistes malos.

Ella observó cómo la puerta se abría trayendo a Toph ya aseada, y ésta _amablemente_ le pedía a ella que se fuera:

—Lin, lárgate.

Ésta suspiró; su madre tampoco dejaría de ser tan gruñona y grosera. Pero no tanto como ella a veces.

Lin le apretó la mano suavemente a Sokka y éste le sonrió débilmente, como diciéndole "_Sabes cómo es ella_".

Ella se fue y Toph prácticamente corrió hacia Sokka, sentándose en la silla a su lado y tomándole la mano.

—O-Oye, capitán… ¿cómo amaneciste?—a veces tartamudeaba, porque su voz se le quebraba al sentir las vibraciones y el latido de Sokka tan débiles, y disimulaba en frente de él.

Sokka tosió un poco.

—Bien, jefa… ¿y tú?—tosió un poco más.

—B-Bien.

Sokka le apretó la mano.

—Tophie… sé que estás asustada… pero yo también lo estoy, no quiero dejarte sola…

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Me prometiste que nos iríamos juntos! Sokka…—ella quería chillar y patalear como niña de doce, pero no podía. Se mordió el labio y maldijo.

—Oye, Toph… ¿recuerdas cuando te lo prometí? Me golpeaste fuerte ese día…—él se rió un poco, pero tosió con dificultad.

Toph rió también.

—Sí… me dijiste que no te golpeara tan fuerte para sellar una promesa porque te quebraría los huesos…—dijo, y hasta ahora no le pareció tan gracioso, pues; estaban en una situación un poco similar.

Aún así, Sokka se rió.

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos esa loca noche?—otra risa—. ¡Concebimos a Su! Fue hermoso, Toph, y la segunda noche después de esa… ahí te dije lo que sentía…

—Suficiente—se quejó apenada Toph—. Ya entendí, Sokka, y lo recuerdo todo—sonrió débilmente.

Sokka le apretó la mano.

—Se irán a la tumba conmigo esos recuerdos, Toph…

A Toph se le salieron las lágrimas y su garganta se apretó. No quería que se fuera. No ahora, que tenían años juntos y sus hijas eran mayores, porque ella se quedaría sola. Lo necesitaba a él. Sólo a él.

Sokka comenzó a toser más fuerte, alarmando a Toph. Ella le apretó la mano y sintió cómo las vibraciones de Sokka se descontrolaban por miedo, y sus latidos iban disminuyendo rápidamente.

—No… ¡No! ¡Sokka, no! ¡Sokka resiste, vamos! ¡Sokka!

Los gritos de Toph alertaron a la recién llegada Katara con sus hijos y Suyin, quienes vieron a Lin corriendo hacia dónde estaba Toph y la siguieron.

—¡Sokka!

—¡Toph! ¿Qué pasa?—llegó Katara alterada, y vio a su hermano respirando muy lento, y a Toph inundada en lágrimas y sacudiéndolo como loca—. ¡Toph, detente! ¡Toph!

—¡Mamá!—gritaron las hermanas, y Lin sujetó a Toph tratando de alejarla de Sokka, mientras Suyin revisaba sus signos vitales. Ella apretó los labios y miró a Katara.

—No durará mucho…

Eso fue lo único que Toph necesitaba para gritar y lanzar a Lin lejos de ella con tierra control, saltó hacia Sokka como niña pequeña y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—¡No me dejes, Sokka! ¡Sokka! ¡Vamos Capitán, resiste!—ella lo comenzó a tocar buscando su cara, y lo acarició lentamente—. Vamos Sokka… resiste…

—_Mi pierna… ¡Resiste, Toph!—le gritó Sokka a Toph mientras la sujetaba por un brazo y ella pendía de él, con miedo a que cayera al vacío._

—_¡Entendido Capitán!_

Las lágrimas de Toph cayeron en el brazo de Sokka, mojándolo. Todos veían a Sokka con sus ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa pequeña en su cara, mientras Toph le acariciaba la mejilla.

—_No creo que mi boomerang regrese, Toph… parece que este es el fin…_

Sokka abrió un poco los ojos con dificultad, y miró a su pequeña Toph. Con arrugas en su piel pálida, su cabello negro carbón ahora totalmente blanco como el de Yue, y sus ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas. Amaba esos ojitos ciegos, que aunque nunca pudiesen verlo a él, sabía que se iluminaban cada vez que ella lo escuchaba. Adoraba su carita aunque los años le quitaran lo suave y terso. Pero seguía viendo a la niña terca, obstinada y grosera que a pesar de ser la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, se llenaba toda de lodo; y a la hermosa mujer que era la Jefa de Policía, madre, amante y esposa; lo enamoró.

Miró a Toph y creyó ver a la niña pequeña de doce años, mejor maestra tierra y creadora del metal control, con una sonrisa burlona y lágrimas en sus ojos perlados.

—_Entendido, Capitán._

Luego se convirtió en la mujer de treinta y tantos, jefa de policía, con la misma sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

—_Prométeme que te irás conmigo, Concejal, porque no quiero volver a sufrir después de lo de Yakone._

Toph dejó caer más lágrimas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y gimiendo. Sokka le tomó la mano que ella posaba en su mejilla, y la besó. Toph abrió los ojos y sintió el toque. Sonrió.

—Te quiero, Tophie, y perdón por romper la promesa, pero…—la miró y le besó la mano de nuevo—. Sí te estaré esperando, Jefa, impaciente por volver a verte.

Toph apretó los labios asintiendo con la cabeza repetidamente, luego se acercó a él apoyándose con la otra mano en la cama y lo besó en los labios, en un beso corto. Una forma de despedirse, sellar otra promesa y declararle cuánto lo quería.

—_¿Me lo prometes, Cap?—Toph lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro._

—_¡Auch!_

—_¡Fue suave, Sokka!_

_Él rió: —Lo prometo, Toph._

_La tomó de la carita y la besó, con delicadeza, sintiendo sus labios aún inundados de lágrimas. Se separó de ella y la besó en la frente. _

—_No llores, te estás robando las lágrimas que boté por ti, porque Yakone te dio tremenda patada en el culo—rió él y recibió un golpe, pero cuando iba a quejarse ella lo jaló en otro beso, pero más apasionado._

—_Te quiero, Sokka._

Sokka sonrió complacido.

Su agarre de la mano de Toph cedió, perdiendo fuerza y soltando su mano.

Toph se quedó paralizada unos segundos, aún procesando que Sokka ya se había ido. Más lágrimas salieron en silencio, con ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando su caja torácica sin un solo sonido. Lloró más, apretando sus ropas y mordiéndose los labios.

Katara no soportó más y se lanzó a su hermano, sus hijos se quedaron llorando en silencio, Lin se mantuvo firme en esos momentos, pero se le salieron unas lágrimas. Él fue como un padre para ella, siempre. Suyin botó algunas lágrimas, su padre siempre fue especial para ella, aunque en estos años no estaba mucho con él, pero recordaba cuando él la cuidaba y la sacaba a pasear en su niñez y a pesar de todo estuvo con ella.

Toph se separó de él aún con lágrimas, y en un susurro apenas audible, dijo:

—Te quiero, cabeza de carne.

* * *

><p>Esto, me hizo llorar y lo escribí yo. Jamás había escrito algo que me hiciera botar tantas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Bueno, Aru97, espero que me haya salido como querías aunque no fuese un rating fuerte y que este fuera un gran regalo para ti.<p>

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!

Con amor y chocolatitos calientes, Nie.


End file.
